Halloween One-shots!
by Monicaawesomesause247
Summary: Read Halloween Stories! Weird, funny, and scary! Hope you enjoy! xoxo Monicaawesomesause247
1. My Day as The Dead Part One

**Halloween One-Shot**

 **By Monicaawesomesause247**

 **My Day as The Dead (PART ONE)**

The started as a normal day for me. Until I decided to end it.

I remeber it like it was yesterday. Because it was yesterday.

Anyways, I woke up that day and all of my parents were gone.

Away somewhere? I have zero clue at this point. I did my regular morning routine.

Take a shower, do hair, put on make-up, and get dressed.

I never ate breakfast in the morning because it makes me look fat!

Anyways I hopped... on the sidewalk because no car!

My parents were lame as I don't know what!

I walked to school which I hated!

'' Who decided to show up,'' They laughed

I rolled my eyes and kept walking until Kira pushed me.

'' Why are you walking like that! You aren't worth anythings,'' She laughed

'' No, you are just sick ,'' I stood up for myself pushing her back.

Of course she was overdramtic and fell to the ground and started crying.

I didn't even push her that hard.

'' Ow! Someone get the princpal,'' She whined

Once the princpal came he saw it and I was at fault.

'' She is lying! She pushed my first,'' I defended myself

'' But she was on the floor! Ms. Dawson you can not treat students like that,'' Mr. Star ordered

'' You are just saying that because she is your daughter,'' I caught him

'' No I am not! You shouldn't talk to your princpal like that,'' He barked

'' Why? Because it is true!'' I called him out

'' She has been messing with me for months! I tell you and you don't do anything,'' I told him

'' Favortism! You are one of the worst princpals ever,'' I shouted

Fuel started to come out of his head from his anger. His fist was balled up and his mouth was shut.

'' That is it! Ms. Dawson, you are suspended!'' He yelled

I couldn't believe that man! Suspension!

'' If you are going to suspend me then suspend your daughter too,'' I shouted

'' Ms. Dawson! You need to be quiet!'' He yelled making me cry.

I started balling my eyes out harder than ever!

'' You can go home, I will call your parents,'' He said

I walked home quickly before plopping on the couch and cried some more.

My parents were going to kill me once they founded out.

Soon enough my drunk dad comes swinging in and falls on the couch.

'' Ally,,, I ... am...so...mad,'' He slurred his words before passing out.

I thougth I was fine until I hearded

'' Allison Dawson!''

It was my mom. She stood talk and straight as a statue.

My mom was strict and didn't give a crap about what kids said. She always listened to the adults.

'' You are in big trouble,'' She yelled at me

I was scared as a cat as she apporched me.

She slapped my across the face and forced me to go to my room.

Since it was cold outside, my room was cold.

My mom purposly turned off the heat in my room.

I sat their freezing until I passed out.

But I didn't pass out. I was dead. It was a dark place with no light what so ever.

'' Welcome to the dead,'' A booming voice said

'' What?"'I asked

'' THE DEAD! YOU ARE ALMOST DEAD,'' The voice shouted

'' Oh, can I come back to life,'' I asked

'' Yes but it is your choice,'' The voice replied

'' How can I come back alive,'' I questioned

'' Easy! After one day of looking at how your life would be without you, you can decide,'' The voice laughed

That is when the journey started.

I was able to see how life was without me from morning to dark.

The day started normal. My mom was getting ready for work and my dad was too.

'' Have you seen Ally, '' My dad asked

'' Nah, she is probably still sleeping,'' My mom shrugged off

'' Ok,'' My dad smiled

They wasn't even going to check on me! Wow!

After they left I would normaly be heading to school.

No one said a word about me not being their.

'' Attention students, Ally Dawson is not here today because she is suspended,'' The princpal annouced

'' I didn't even notice she wasn't here,'' The kids laughed

Tears started to swell up in my eyes as I quickly suck them back up.

Once my parents came home they noticed I wasn't there.

'' She is probably out with her friends,'' My mom guessed

'' We should call,'' My dad worried

'' Nah,'' My mom suggested

After I didn't come home at all they didn't even care!

'' It so much more peaceful with Ally gone,'' My dad noted

'' Yeah, we should sell her,'' My mom suggested

'' No way!'' My dad started

Thanks Dad!

'' No one would buy her,'' He ended as they both laughed

'' Okay Ally,'' The voice said

'' I am staying with the dead and getting my revenage,'' I smirked

'' Excellent!'' The voice smiled

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is part one so I guess it really isn't a one-shot but anyways!**

 **I will be trying to post a halloween one- shot or two-shot every day until Halloween!**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	2. My Day as The Dead Part Two

**Halloween One-Shots**

 **By Monicaawesomesause247**

 **My Day as The Dead Part Two**

 **Review Shoutouts:Guest: I love this so far, but just some constructive criticism don't do each sentence separately, instead do it in power graphs so that it is easier to read. Also can we have a bit of auslly or any austin at all since he is my fav character keep up the good work**

 **Thanks for reviews. Double thanks for telling me about the sentence thing. Thanks you Thank you!**

 **I did it in this chapter! Plus the next one-shot will be auslly! ;)**

The world was going to feel my raft because it was going to come hard! I decided to change my look! Dark angel was what I was going for. I turned my brown with a little bit of black. I put on a black beenie over my hair. I fixed up some white wings and an fitted black suit. I was armed with an bow and arrow. I added a purple heart with an arrow in it tattoo to my face and boom! I was ready to kill.

I was send back to earth as I prepared to kill all that hurted me. I started at school because the best one was here. One word Kira. I walked in not knowing everyone could see me.

'' Look at Ally,'' One boy pointed out

The whole school started to laugh until I pulled out my bow and arrow.

'' Talk again,'' I smirked holding it ready to strike

The whole school started to run and hide except Kira.

'' Do you really think I am scared of you? Haha as if!,'' Kira laughed

'' Okay! Your first,'' I smirked flying up into air

Kira screeched as I aimed my arrow at her and shot it. It hit her right in the heart! Black blood started to ooze out as she laid motionless on the school hallway. Everyone mouths were hanging to the floor as they were in shock.

'' Ally how could you,'' One girl gasped

'' Want to be next,'' I fired back pointing my arrow.

The whole school started to run as I flew into the princpal's and laid with a thump.

'' Ally Dawson! What are you doing here,'' Mr. Star asked

'' Your daughter is dead and so are you,'' I said quickly as I shot him with an arrow.

As the staff rushed to grab me I flew through the ceiling. Ready to kill the next victim. I flew into my house and laid on the couch waiting for my mom and dad to come home. My mom walked through the door as I shot her with an arrow. I waited awhile until my dad got shot also.

My mission was complete! It didn't even take long.

I flew back up to the dead land excited about what I did.

When suddenly everything dissappered except my clothes.

'' I am very upset with you,'' A voice boomed

'' I thought you knew better! It is over!'' The voice said

'' What!'' I asked

The voice didn't say anything at all after that. Then all I saw was darkness.

'' You will live in darkness and torute for the rest of your life!'' The voice told me

And that was it. After that I lived in darkness and was toruted every single day. I had to stand on coals of fire and get burned. Wash dishes, clothes, and floors every single day! Put on nail beds to sleep. And my body get abused by anyone and eveyone. I learned my listen. My day as the dead wasn't really a day. It was for my whole life!

 **A/N: I know it was short but it will get better! Next will be an auslly. And not that scary!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	3. My Love My Ghost

**Halloween One-Shots**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **My Love My Ghost**

Austin walked through the school looking for his love. The one the only Ally Dawson. The nerdy girl pushed her glasses up as she tried to close her locker until Austin came.

'' I will close it for you,'' He offered closing the locker right on her finger.

''OUCH!'' She screamed and cried as she tried to pull her finger out.

She quickly did her combnation before walking away to the nurse office. Austin did she her the rest of the day.

The new day, Austin brought some flowers as an sorry gift for Ally.

'' Hey, Ally. I am sorry about your finger,'' He told her pointing at her broken finger.

'' No problem, it is fine,'' Ally smiled peeking her braces

'' Um, here, some flowers,'' Austin gave her

'' Achoo!'' She sneezed

'' Sorry, Austin but I am allegric,'' Ally told him before sneezing again

'' Oh,'' Austin looked down cursing at himself

'' Don't worry,'' She smiled

Now Austin had to things he had done wrong to her. This time he wasn't going to let her down.

'' Close your eyes,'' Austin laughed as he brought Ally to his next surprise

'' What is it,'' She asked

'' Open,'' He told her as they looked at the waterfall.

The water was crystal blue and flowed like no other waterfall.

'' Austin, this is amazing,'' She hugged him

'' No problem,'' He smiled

Everything was going well until they decided to get a closer look at the waterfall. Then a bee came and Austin accidently pushed Ally into the water trying to get away. Once Ally got out she was furious.

'' First, you break my finger! Then give me crappy flowers. Then pushed me into the waterfall. Is this some kind of sick joke,'' She yelled with her eyes not leaving Austin

'' I hate you,'' She screamed walking off soaking wet.

Austin's heart crushed in a thousand pieces as he heard those words. He couldn't get it out of his mind for the rest of the week. '' I hate you'' kept playing in his mind. It haunted it for the rest of his life. He ended up killing himself about a week after because of it.

Ally was torned up about it to. He purposely wrote her a letter to make her feel bad.

 _Dear Ally,_

 _I have a secret to tell you. I loved you._

 _I love you. I let it out. But you really broke my heart._

 _I hate you! Ahh! It stings to write it. But you will never be able_

 _to confront me about it because I am ending my life right now._

 _You should feel bad! Bye!_

 _Love,_

 _Austin_

Ally cried for days and nights until something weird happened.

'' Hey Ally,'' A voice appeared

'' Austin?"' She questioned as she turned around and saw nothing

'' Correct!'' The voice agreeded

'' But where are you,'' Ally asked

'' I am a ghost,'' He laughed

'' Here,'' He snapped putting on her ghost vision

She saw a pale figure as she walked right through it.

'' You can't touch me silly,'' He laughed

'' Austin! I love you too,'' She let out

''' Wish you told me that before I ended my life'' He sighed

'' Maybe there is a way to bring you back to life,'' Ally guessed

'' I don't know,'' He sighed

'' I know,'' Ally exclaimed grabbing a knife

'' I will just kill myself,'' She smiled as she stabbed the knife into her heart.

'' Ally! No,'' Austin yelled as she collasped on the floor.

Austin cried until he heard a voice say,'' Hey''

Austin ran straight through Ally even though she was a ghost.

'' We can't touch,'' Austin said saddly

'' It doesn't matter, that doesn't began to describe our love,'' Ally smiled as she kiss Austin

They lived happily together in the ghost world until one of them slipped broke their neck and died forever.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	4. The Stalker

**Halloween One-shot**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **My Creepy Stalker**

It was an average day for me. I was the Austin Moon! The most poplaur guy in the whole entire school. But I was very sweet to the lower status people. We all want to have fun!

Everything was fine until I meet this girl. Ally Dawson. Then the trouble started.

She was the new girl in school. Except she was a nerd. A big nerd at that! She had the glasses, braces, and even the ponytails! No one talked to her so I decided to.

'' Hey, I am Austin Moon,''I introduced myself

'' Hey I am Ally,'' She responed taking a picture of me.

'' Why the picture,'' I asked

'' No reason,'' She brushed off so I left it alone

'' So how was your day,'' I asked

'' Sucky until you came into it! You are the only popluar boy that talked to me,'' She exclamied giving me a hug

'' I am never letting go,'' She smiled showing off her braces

I didn't notice anything wrong with it until later. I was sitting in my room listening to music when I saw rocks hitting my window. It was Ally outside.

'' What are you doing? And how did you find me!'' I yelled outside

'' Oh, I just wanted to say hi! And I found you on Google Maps,''She smiled waving

'' Hi Friend,'' She screamed before walking off.

'' What the heck,'' I said to myself

The next day at school, I opened my locker and a bunch of letter and ballons fell out.

The letter said:

 _Dear Austin,_

 _I just wanted to tell you how good of a friend you are._

 _I couldn't express it so here it is!_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Ally_

I closed my locker and something behind me yelled,'' Do you like it?"

It was Ally!

'' Yeah, thanks but you don't have to do all this,'' I told her

She smiled and walked away. This kept happening for the next week. It kept getting creepier and creepier.

The next day, I headed to the movies with some of my guy friends and can you guess who I saw! Ally! 

'' Hey Austin!'' She smiled

I stepped towards her before saying,'' Why are you here.''

'' Oh, I followed you,'' She said as if it wasn't a big deal

After that she kept following me! Everywhere! To the mall, store, McDonald's, and even the doctors. THE DOCTOR'S! Once I saw her at school I knew we had to talk.

'' Ally can we talk,'' I asked her

'' Sure, come to my place after school,'' She smiled giving me her address

After-School I went to her house and her mom answered the door.

'' Oh, you must be Austin! Ally adores you,'' The lady smiled

I nodded as I walked up to her room and was shocked at what I saw. There was pictures everywhere of me. Her covers and sheets were my favorite color. And she even had one of my sweaty gym shirts. Yuck!

'' Oh, hi Austin what do you want to talk about,'' She asked while holding a picture of me in her hand

'' This! You are creeping me out,'' I told her

'' I was afraid this might happen,'' She understood

She pulled out a knife and yelled,'' Love me or die!"

I screamed trying to run out of that piece but that strong girl pushed me up to the door and held the knife to my neck.

'' It is your decsion,'' She laughed creeply

'' Love you,'' I said without question

'' Yeah!'' She cheered,'' You can go now,''

And that is now my life. I am married to this crazy chick with two kids. I hope that they don't turn out like her. But I still love my children even if she is from that madwomen. I learned to like her in some what ways. But I will never tell anyone else this story.

She might just kill me.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Youtube: Monicaawesomesause 247 (GO SUBSCRIBE)**

 **Twitter: monicaawesome (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Instagram: monica_247 (Ps: there are two underscores!) (GO FOLLOW)**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


End file.
